List of Ideas
If you've got a list you'd like Strider to do, then this is the (unofficial) place to put it! His list of the Worst/Best Girls Cartoons and the Best Live Action Kids Shows originated here, so if you want him to see your idea, put it here and there's a chance that he'll make it. BEST List Nominations Below: (Worst Lists following) Top 10 Best Kirby Bosses *Dark Mind (Kirby and The Amazing Mirror) *Adoleine (Kirby Dreamland 3) Top 10 Best Simpsons Episodes Top _ BEST Superhero Cartoons * The Maxx * Static Shock * Batman: The Animated Series * Superman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Teen Titans * Young Justice * Freakazoid! * The Tick * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * X-Men * Ben 10 * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Constantine (upcoming one to look out for) * Spawn Smartest Cartoons * South Park * Rick & Morty * Countryballs * Daria * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (The characters use smart and unique ways to defeat the villains.) * Phineas and Ferb * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Classic Simpsons * The Amazing World of Gumball * Bob's Burgers * The Boondocks * Classic Family Guy * Futurama * Animaniacs * Sofia the First * Elena of Avalor * Gravity Falls * Rocko's Modern Life * Looney Toons * Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra * The later episodes of Regular Show * Adventure Time * Teen Titans * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Loud House "?" * Harvey Beaks * Star Wars Rebels * Magic School Bus * Bojack Horseman * Young Justice * Big Mouth * Dragons Best Live Action Web Shows * Epic Rap Battles of History * Epic Rap Battle Parodies * The Nostalgia Critic * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Smosh * PhantomStrider ;) * Epic Meal Time * Game Grumps * Video Game High School * JonTron * FineBros' reaction videos * ScrewAttack * Classic SML (with some exceptions like Jeffy's Parents) * Rap Ranter (B-Lo Lorbes) * REVIEW TIME! (Die-Hearts) Best Cartoon Villains (Movies count) * Lord Business * Dr Doofenshmirtz * Mojo Jojo * HIM * Discord * Bill Cipher * Plankton * The Joker * Lord Hater * Mr. Burns * Sideshow Bob * Gru * The Red Guy * Aku * Wreck-It Ralph * Turbo/King Candy * Invader Zim * Shego * Dr Drakken * Hawk Moth & all of the Miraculous Ladybug villains * Tempest Shadow * Sunset Shimmer Best Discovery Kids Shows * The Future is Wild * Prehistoric Planet * Peep and the Big Wide World * Dinosapien * The Paz Show * Mystery Hunters * Truth or Scare * Bonehead Detectives of the Paleoworld * Bindi the jungle girl * Trading spaces boys vs girls * Kenny the Shark * Grossology * Tutenstien * Growing Up Creepie * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * Scout's Safari * The Saddle Club Best Horror Cartoons *Tales From the Cryptkeeper Best Cartoons With Bad Animation * MLP:FiM * * Hey, Arnold! * Classic Thomas and Friends ** * ReBoot * South Park "?" * OK KO: Let's Be Heroes * Beavis and Butthead * Daria * Camp Camp "?" * Classic Eddsworld * Season 3 of Uncle Grandpa * Chowder * One Piece * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Total Drama Island * Big Mouth **The animation is mostly beautiful from a visual perspective, but there are many recoloured characters. ****The mouths may not have moved, but that was part of the charm. Top *insert number here, Phantom* Best Italian cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * La Pimpa * Monster Allergy * Huntik - Secrets & Seekers * La Linea (starring Carlo Bonomi, the former voice of Pingu) * La compagnia dei Celestini & Street Football * Spike Team"?" * Sandokan - La tigre della Malesia"?" * Bu-Bum! La strada verso casa Top *insert number here, Phantom* Best stop-motion movies Nominations (in no particular order) * King Kong "?" * Ray Harryhausen's Films "?" * Chicken Run * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Coraline * Paranorman * Kubo and the Two Strings * The Adventures of Prince Achmed * James and the Giant Peach * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Anomalisa * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Corpse Bride * Frankenweenie * My Life as a Couregette * The Little Prince "?" * Mary and Max * Early Man (Even though it hasn't come out yet) N.B: The little Prince is marked because is not a full stop-motion movie. Top *insert number here, Phantom*strider’s Best stop-motion cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * Pingu (Seasons 1-6 and The Pingu show) * Pingu at the Wedding Party Special * Davey and Goliath * Gumby (Gumby Adventures and The Gumby Show "?" ) * The Trap Door * Shaun the Sheep * The Amazing Adventures of Morph * The Morph Files * Brand New Morph * Creature Comforts * Bob the Builder (Seasons 1-16) * Postman Pat * Thomas & Friends (Season 1-11/12 "?") * Wallace and Gromit (Short films, Cracking Contraptions, and World of Invention) * Moral Orel * Robot Chicken * Celebrity Deathmatch * Adventures of Domo-kun * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Fireman Sam (Seasons 1-5) * South Park Pilots "?" * Plonsters * Hedgehog in the Fog N.B: Thomas 12th season is the first of Sharon Miller's era and the show was never frame-by-frame stop motion, South Park pilots for what said in Bad cartoons that got Good and The Gumby Show for Ugliest cartoons. Top 6 Best Bugs Bunny Cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * A Wild Hare * The Wacky Wabbit * Bunker Hill Bunny * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * Tortoise Beats Hare * Knighty Knight Bugs * Rabbit Fire * Bugs and Thugs * Baby Buggy Bunny * Whats Opera Doc? Best Nickelodeon Movies Nominations (in no particular order) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie duology * The Rugrats Movie (1 & 2) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Tintin * Rango * The Spiderwick Chronicles * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie * Invader Zim revival (Waiting) * Rocko's Modern Life revival (Waiting) * A Series of Unfortunate Events * Good Burger Best Disney Junior Shows Nominations * The Book of Pooh * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Bear in the Big Blue House * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Miles From Tomorrowland * Doc McStuffins * P-King Duckling "?" * Special Agent Oso * The Lion Guard * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Tasty Time With ZeFronk * Nina Needs to Go * Sofia the First * Timon & Pumbaa * Elena of Avalor * Little Einsteins * Puppy Dog Pals * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * The Little Mermaid * Stanley * JoJo's Circus * PB&J Otter * Rolie Polie Olie * Out of the Box * Madeline * Vampirina The Top 6 Best Kids Cartoons From England PhantomStrider said he thought English kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) * Doodlebops * Minipops * Boohbah * Peppermint Park (if it counts) * Telechobis (if the footage meets the standards) * Junior Showtime * Tommorow's Pioneers * Teletubbies * In the Night Garden * Barney and Friends *The Fresh Beat Band * Smile Of A Child Shows Top 6 Best Australian Cartoons Nominations (no particular order) * CJ The DJ * Blinky Bill * Kazoops * Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * The Buzz On Maggie * Bojack Horseman * P-King Duckling "?" * Classic SpongeBob Squarepants * The Backyardigans * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Harvey Beaks * Mickey Mouse (2013) * Rocko's Modern Life * Blinky Bill * DuckTales (1987 and 2017) * Camp Lazlo "?" * The Amazing World of Gumball * TMNT * Duckman * Sonic SatAm * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Darkwing Duck * Pingu * Shaun the Sheep * Wallace and Gromit * Pat the Dog * Krypto the Superdog * Kipper the Dog * Top 10 Best Disney Channel Shows Nominations * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Wizards of Waverly Place * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck * Kickin' It * Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil * That's So Raven * Lizzie McGuire * DuckTales (1987 & 2017) * Even Stevens * Kim Possible * Darkwing Duck * Wander Over Yonder * Phineas and Ferb * Mickey Mouse (2013) * Gargoyles * Mater's Tall Tales "?" * Raven's Home * Backstage * Andi Mack *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Top 5 Best Pixar Movies * The Incredibles * Finding Nemo duology * Toy Story trilogy * Wall-E * Ratatouille * Coco * Inside Out * Cars (1 and 3) * Monsters Inc. * Monsters University Top 5 Best & Worst Blue Sky Studios Movies Top 5 Best * The Peanuts Movie * Ice Age * Horton Hears a Who * Rio * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs "?" Honorable Mentions: Ferdinand, Epic and Robots Top 5 Worst * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Rio 2 The Best Dreamworks Animated Movies * How to Train Your Dragon duology * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Madagascar trilogy * Puss in Boots * Megamind * The Croods * Chicken Run * The Road to El Dorado * The Prince of Egypt * Over the Hedge * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Rise of the Guardians * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Kung Fu Panda trilogy * Shrek (1 and 2) The Bland Movies From Dreamworks * Shark Tale * Shrek the Third * Bee Movie * Home * The Boss Baby "?" * Trolls "?" * The Penguins of Madagascar "?" * Turbo * Flushed Away "?" * Shrek Forever After * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Top 20 Best Cartoon Intros Nominations (in no Particular Order) * DuckTales * Batman: The Animated Series * Pokémon * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Gravity Falls * ChalkZone * Teen Titans * Sonic SatAM * X-Men * Attack on Titan * Dragon Ball Z * Gargoyles * Transformers G1 * Dilbert * Miraculous Ladybug * Futurama * Harvey Beaks * Camp Lazlo * Invader Zim * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Rocko's Modern Life * Welcome to the Wayne * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * DuckTales 2017 * Phineas and Ferb * The Buzz on Maggie * Steven Universe * The Proud Family * Ben 10 * Kim Possible * Cyberchase * Darkwing Duck * The Fairly Odd Parents * Pingu (Pingu Dance by David Hasselhoff) (Seasons 3 and 4 and the re-dubbed versions of Seasons 1 and 2) * Pat the Dog * Jimmy Neutron * Arthur * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Simpsons * Bojack Horseman * Krypto the Superdog * The Loud House * Samurai Jack * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Black Dynamite * The Boondocks * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Megas XLR * Countryballs"?" * South Park * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Life With Louie * Ready Jet Go! * Jem And The Holograms * Sonic Underground * Phineas and Ferb * Rick and Morty * Family Guy * Skylanders Academy * All Hail King Julien * W.I.T.C.H. * RWBY * Camp Camp * Sonic X * The Cleveland Show Best Forgotten Girls Cartoons *Atomic Betty *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Stickn' Around Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) *Scavenger Pants *Squid Noir *Band Geeks *Chocolate With Nuts *Pizza Delivery *Hall Monitor *SB-129 *Krusty Towers *Mimic Madness *The Camping Episode *Sailor Mouth *Christmas Who? *Dunces and Dragons *Sand Castles in the Sand *Perfect Chemistry *Not Normal *Planet of the Jellyfish *Something Smells *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Krabs à la Mode *Burst Your Bubble *Evil Spatula Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa/Dinosaur Island *12-Ounce Mouse *Alice in Wonderland 1930's remake (2010) *Hailey Flower *Angelina Ballerina (original and The Next Steps) *Dingo Pictures movies *Paddy the Pelican *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Pickle and Peanut *Dumbland "?" *C Students *Teen Titans Go! *Johnny Test *Angela Anaconda *Mixels *The Littlest Light on the Christmas Tree *Breadwinners *Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour Best Web Cartoons Nominations (No Particular Order) * Homestar Runner * Eddsworld * Hellbenders * The Awesome Series (by Egoraptor) * RWBY * Your Favorite Martian * asdfmovie * Cyanide and Happiness (Show/Shorts/Minis) * HotDiggedyDemon * Death Battle * Transformers Combiner Wars * Lee Hardcastle "?" * ExplodingTNT * SMG4 * GMOD/SFM Team Fortress 2 Animations * How it Should Have Ended * YouTube Poops (about cartoons) "?" * Countryballs * Off The Grid * The Ancient Tomb of Stikbot * The Stikbot Show * The Botchelor * What the Bot? * Tails of the Strange * Inanimate Insanity II * Battle For Dream Island "?" * Mad Mad Mario * Super Mario Bros Z (Original/Reboot) * Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom * Sonic: Nazo Unleashed * Godzilla vs Koopzilla * Camp Camp * Rewind Rumble * Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons * Epic Cartoon Made Rap Battles * Oishi High School Battle * Bravest Warriors * Red vs Blue * Sonic Goes To High School series * One Minute Melee * Alan Becker's "Animation vs" series * Dorkly * Gumbino Best Cancelled Cartoons/Forgotten Cartoons Part 2 Nominations (No Particular Order) * Invader ZIM * Danny Phantom * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Casper and friends * Clone High * Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? "?" * Chowder * Harvey Beaks * Dilbert * Life with Louie * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Camp Lazlo * The Legend of Korra * The Critic * Duckman * Sonic SatAm (Cancelled after Season 2 and left the viewers with the biggest cliffhanger in cartoon history) * Thundercats 2011 * Once upon a time (Life, Man,America,Discoveries,Exploers and Earth) * HiHiPuffyAmiYumi * Kim Possible * Proud Family * American Dragon * Recess Best Canadian Cartoons Nominations * Kid vs. Kat * League of Super Evil * O Canada * Ruby Gloom * Being Ian * Iggy Arbuckle * 6Teen * The Neverending Story * Total Drama * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Cybersix * Detentionaire * Dragon Booster * Pound Puppies 2010 *Redwall *Captain Flamingo *Handy Mandy *Yvon of the Yukon *Atomic Betty *Camp Lakebottom *Grojband Best Adult Cartoons * Futurama * The Simpsons * Bob's Burgers * South Park * American Dad! * Classic Family Guy * The Oblongs * Mission Hill * Clone High * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Big Mouth * Brickleberry "?" * Beavis & Butt-Head "?" * Daria * The Critic * Duckman * Metalocolypse * Bob and Margaret * Castlevania * Spawn * The Boondocks * Black Dynamite * Countryballs "?" * Red vs. Blue * Camp Camp * Bojack Horseman Prettiest Cartoons * All Hayao Miyazaki Films * Steven Universe * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Adventure Time * Blinky Bill * Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra * We Bare Bears * Kipper the Dog * Pingu * Harvey Beaks * Samurai Jack * Fantasia * Gravity Falls * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Nightmare Before Christmas "?" * Countryballs "?" * The later episodes of Ready Jet Go! (starting from episode 16: Solar System Bake Off / Kid Kart Derby) * Boku No Pico (The show is bad, but the scenery isn't.) * The Lion King * Sword Art Online * Earlier episodes of Fairy Tail * Mulan * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Gumby (1988) Worst Adult Cartoons * Full English * Group 5 * The Slim Shady Show * Piemations * Legends of Chamberlain Heights * Bordertown * Mr. Pickles * 12 oz. Mouse * Triptank * Pylit from C Students * Modern Simpsons (Honorable mention) * Allen Gregory * South Park Season 1 * The Brothers Grunt * The Nutshack * Drawn Together Season 3 * Drawn Together: The Movie * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon * Friday The Animated Series * Brickleberry * Modern Family Guy * Big Mouth "?" (Strider likes this cartoon.) * SuperFuckers Most Boring Cartoons * Peppa Pig * 12 oz. Mouse * King of the Hill "?" * Wild Grinders * Teen Titans Go! * Babies' shows "?" * Mr. Pickles * Kalle's Climbing Tree (aka "Grownup Charlie Brown" as he calls it) * Pixel Pinkie * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo "?" Top 20 Best Cartoons of All Time"?" * Looney Tunes * Milo Murphy's Law * The Simpsons * Futurama * South Park * Invader Zim * Steven Universe * Animaniacs * Rick and Morty * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Trap Door * SpongeBob SquarePants * Adventure Time * Star Vs. the Forces of Evil * Gravity Falls * Samurai Jack * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) * Gargoyles * Pinky and the Brain * Transformers * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987, 2003, and 2012) * Ducktales * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Teen Titans * Batman The Animated Series * X-Men * Courage the Cowardly Dog * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Honorable Mention) * Miraculous Ladybug (Honorable Mention) * Danny Phantom * Masha and Bear (Honorable Mention) * Liberty Kids * The Loud House (Honorable Mention) * Harvey Beaks (Honorable Mention) * Legend of Korra (Honorable Mention) * Dragons (Honorable Mention) * Little Witch Academia (Honorable Mention) * Castlevania (Honorable Mention) * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Trollhunters * BoJack Horseman * Ren and Stimpy (original) "?" * Thomas and Friends * Homestar Runner * Phineas and Ferb * Uncle Grandpa (Final two seasons) * Ready Jet Go! * Welcome to the Wayne The "?" was placed in the title because it is unknown whether there should be 10 or 20 shows on the list. Best Nick Jr Shows * Blue's Clues * The Backyardigans * Jack's Big Music Show * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy * Wonder Pets * The Upside Down Show * Little Bill * Oobi * Gullah Gullah Island * Little Bear * Oswald * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Max & Ruby "?" * Ni Hao Kai Lan Worst Seasons/Series from Good Animated Shows * Total Drama Season 5 (All Stars) * Fairly OddParents Season 6 - Season 10 * SpongeBob Squarepants Seasons 6 - 8 * Family Guy Season 7 - Season 12 "?" * The Simpsons Season 22 * Dogtanian and the Three Muskahounds Season 2 * The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo "?" * Shaggy and Scooby Get a Clue * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo * Once upon a time Space * South Park Season 1 * Steven Universe Season 4 and 5 "?" Best Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: * Undie Pressure * Space Invader * Potty Mouth * Left in the Dark * L is for Love * Driving Miss Hazy * Get the Message * Butterfly Effect * For Bros About To Rock * 11 Louds A Leapin * Tricked! * Friend or Faux * Spell It Out * A Fair to Remember * A Tattler's Tale * House Music * Yes Man * No Laughing Matter * Overnight Success * Job Insecurity * Change of Heart * Health Kicked * The Price of Admission * Roughin' It * The Whole Picture * Frog Wild * No Spoilers * One Flu Over The Loud House * Pulp Friction * The Waiting Game * Legends Worst Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: *No Such Luck *Brawl in the Family *One of the Boys *Study Muffin *It’s a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House"?" *The Green House *Heavy Meddle *Sleuth or Consequences *Out on a Limo *The Sweet Spot *Making the Case *Come Sale Away *ARGGH! You For Real?! *Garage Banned"?" *Lynner Takes It All"?" *Room With a Feud"?" *April Fools Rules"?" *Fool's Paradise"?" *Cereal Offender"?" *The Crying Dame"?" *A Tattler's Tale"?" * Best PBS Kids Shows Nominations: *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Sesame Street *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Arthur *The Magic School Bus *Reading Rainbow *Cyberchase *Fetch with Ruff Ruffman *Clifford the Big Red Dog *WordGirl *Peg + Cat *Thomas and Friends *Wild Kratts *Zoboomafoo *Odd Squad *Nature Cat *Ready Jet Go! (PLEEAAAASEEEEEE PUT THIS) *The Electric Company *Zoom *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch Best Animated Movies (feat. a huge load of Honorable Mentions) Nominations: * Fantasia * Ice Age * Rio * Ice Age 3 "?" * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Tangled * Anastasia * The LEGO Movie * Inside Out * The Lion King * Spirited Away * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Aladdin * Toy Story trilogy * The Incredibles * Up * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Thief and the Cobbler: Recobbled Cut * My Neighbor Totoro * Cartoon Saloon films * The Land Before Time (original) * Akira * How to Train Your Dragon duology * The Little Mermaid * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut "?" * The Secret of NIMH * Paranorman * Kubo and the Two Strings * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Zootopia * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Secret of Kells * Song of the Sea * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Coraline * Princess Mononoke * Kiki's Delivery Service * Grave of the Fireflies * Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind * Ponyo * Rango * Chicken Run * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * The Last Unicorn * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Pinocchio * Dumbo * Bambi * Cinderella * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan * Sleeping Beauty * The Jungle Book (Disney) * Robin Hood * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Emperor's New Groove * Lilo and Stitch * The Lord of the Rings (by Ralph Bakshi) * Watership Down "?" * The Iron Giant * The Wind Rises * The Plague Dogs "?" * Wreck-It Ralph * The Kung Fu Panda Trilogy * Ratatouille * Frozen * WALL-E * Big Hero 6 * Shrek * The Simpsons Movie * Ghost in the Shell * The Triplets of Belleville * Anomalisa * Fritz the Cat "?" * Cars (1 and 3) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie duology * Animal Farm * Yellow Submarine (Movie) * Despicable Me trilogy "?" * Home "?" * Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale "?" * Persepolis * Wreck It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks The Internet (waiting) Cartoon Guilty Pleasures Part 2 * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (this one (Thomas's first movie) didn't do that well in the box office) * Kappa Mikey * The Pokémon Movies * Sonic X * Babar "???" * Big Mouth * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic "?" Best Voice Actors (feat. too many honorable mentions and ties) * Mel Blanc (1908-1989) * Frank Oz * Macauly Culkin * Joe Pesci * Daniel Stern * Dan Povenmire * John Candy * Mark Hamill * Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014) * Allison Moore "?" * Kat Cressida * Candi Milo "?" * Tara Strong * Elizabeth Daily * Cathy Cavadini * Roger L. Jackson * Tom Kane * Kevin Conroy * Tom Hanks * Tim Allen * Don Rickles * John Ratzenberger * Jim Varney (1949-2000) * Wallace Shawn * Annie Potts * John Morris * Erik von Detten * Joan Cusack * Mary Kay Bergman * Joe Ranft (1960-2005) * R. Lee Ermey * Kelsey Grammer * Estelle Harris * Laurie Metcalf * Wayne Knight * Frank Welker * Jim Cummings * Peter Cullen * Tom Kenny * Rob Paulsen * Maurice LaMarche * Jeff Bennett * Dee Bradley Baker * Zach Tyler Eisen * Don Messick (1926-1997) * Casey Kasem (1932-2014) * Daws Butler (1916-1988) * Nicole Jaffe * Stefanianna Christopherson "?" * Heather North (1950-2017) * Dante Basco * Janet Waldo (1919-2016) * June Foray (1917-2017) * Paul Winchell (1922-2005) * Keith Ferguson * Jack McBrayer * April Winchell * Tress MacNeille * Nolan North * Samuel L. Jackson * Wayne Allwine * Bill Farmer * Tony Anselmo * Jess Harnell * Patrick Warburton * Carlo Bonomi * Marcello Magni * David Sant * John Sparkes * Justin Fletcher * Kate Harbour * Peter Harwood * Merlin Crossingham * Tony Hart (1925-2009) * Sally Lindsay "?" * Anne Reid * Peter Sallis (1921-2017) * Mae Whitman * Ringo Starr * Michael Angelis * George Carlin (1937-2008) * Alec Baldwin * Michael Brandon * Pierce Bosnan * Mark Moraghan * Kath Soucie * Sean Schemmel * Billy West * John Kricfalusi "?" * Hynden Walch * Andrea Libman * Steve Blum * Robin Williams (1951-2014) * Jodi Benson * Dan Castellaneta * Julie Kavier * Hank Azaria * Harry Shearer * Nancy Cartwright * Yeardley Smith * Scott McNeill * Dan Green * Dom DeLuise * Charles Martinet * Frank Oz * Phil LaMarr * Mako (1933-2006) * Greg Baldwin "?" * Grey Griffin * Keith David * James Earl Jones * Seth Green * Yuri Lowenthal * Christopher Sabat * Crispin Freeman * Seth MacFarlane * Johnny Yong Bosch * Laura Bailey * Cree Summer * Don Adams (1923-2005) * Fred Tatasciore * Vic Mignogna * Jeremy Irons * Ron Perlman * Vincent Price (1911-1993) * Christopher Lee * John DiMaggio * Michelle Ruff * Laura Bailey * Sonny Strait * Clancy Brown * Roger Craig Smith * Lara Jill Miller * Charles Martinet * John Hurt (1940-2017) * Jaleel White * Ashleigh Ball * Kyle Rideout * Ian James Corlett * Brian Drummond * Tabitha St. Germain Best Muppet/Jim Henson Movies * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Dark Crystal * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * Labyrinth * The Witches * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * Muppets from Space * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted Top 10 Best Tim Burton Movies # The Nightmare Before Christmas # Ed Wood # Edward Scissorhands # Batman # Beetlejuice # Batman Returns # Pee-Wee's Big Adventure # Corpse Bride Honorable Mentions: * Sleepy Hollow * Frankenweenie * Big Fish * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Best Anime of All Time Nominations (in no particular order) * Hayao Miyazaki Movies * Dragon Ball Z * Attack on Titan * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Cowboy Bebop * Neon Genesis Evangelion * One Punch Man * Slayers * Kill la Kill * One Piece * Pingu in the City (Pingu's Japanese reboot) * Code Geass * Gurren Lagann * Death Note * Naruto Series * Ghost in the Shell * Pokémon (Honorable Mention) * Clannad: After Story * Boku No Hero Academia * Elfen Lied * Fairy Tail (Honorable Mention)"?" * Sailor Moon * Sword Art Online (Honorable Mention)"?" * Samurai Champloo * Akira * Bleach * Hellsing * Classic Berserk * Fate/Zero * Paprika * Angel's Egg * Millenium Actress * Lucky Star * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Konosuba * Overlord * FLCL * Azumanga Daioh * Ouran High School Host Club * Wolf's Rain * Kanon * Ergo Proxy * Afro Samurai * Wolf Children * Your Name. * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * Gundam Wing * Tenchi Muyo * Fist of the North Star * Lupin The 3rd * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Nichijou * Street Fighter 2 The Animated Movie * Sonic The Hedgehog OVA * The Girl Who Lept Through Time * Excel Saga * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Crayon Shin Chan * Appleseed * Summer Wars * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy * Rorouni Kenshin * BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo * Saint Seiya * Perfect Blue * Doraemon * Ninja Scroll * Space Dandy * Persona 4 The Animation * The Boy and The Beast * Durarara! * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror * Harlock: Space Pirate * Sonic X (Honorable Mention) (not 4kids edition) * Bayonetta: Bloody Fate * Tokyo Ghoul * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (First series, Stardust Crusaders, Diamond is Unbreakable and OVA) * CLANNAD * K-On! *Superbook (honorable Mention) Top 10 Cartoon Characters That Have Undeserved Torture *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Frog (Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Eric (Stressed Eric) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Butters Stotch (South Park) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Keiichi (Love Hina) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Sean Rafferty (Ready Jet Go!) *Orel Puppington (Moral Orel) *Polandball (Countryballs) *USAball (Countryballs) *UKball (Countryballs) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) Worst Thomas and Friends Episodes *The Logging Locos trilogy (Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash and Emily and Dash) *Edward Strikes Out *Don't Be Silly, Billy *Daisy *Gordon Takes a Shortcut *Splish Splash Splosh *Up, Up and Away *Wonky Whistle *Fiery Flynn ("His firebox was on fire") *Best Dressed Engine Best Sitcoms * Drake and Josh * iCarly * Kenan & Kel * Good Luck Charlie * Full House * Friends * That's So Raven * Sam and Cat "?" * All That * Wizards of Waverly Place * Lizzie McGuire * The Fresh Prince is Bel-Air * Seinfeld * The Big Bang Theory * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Two and a Half Men "?" * Frasier * The Cosby Show * Family Matters * ALF * Victorious * Zoey 101 * Boy Meets World * Girl Meets World "?" * Raven's Home * Zack and Cody (Suite Life & Suite Life on Deck) Best Gumball Episodes * The Choices * The Blame * The Shell * Halloween * The Helmet * The Curse * The Fury * The Joy * The Void * The Word * The Procrastinators * The Lie * The Puppets * The Console Worst Gumball Episodes * The Laziest * The Hero * The Dress * The Worst * The Slap * The Robot * The Date Worst Adventure Time Episodes *Frost & Fire *Dream of Love *The Red Throne *Too Young Best Animal Movies * The Jungle Book (1967 and 2016) * Zootopia * Madagascar trilogy * Ice Age * Monsters Inc. * Finding Nemo * Planet of the Apes Trilogy * Finding Dory * Monsters University * Rio * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Ice Age 3 "?" * The Lion King * Kung Fu Panda trilogy * Ratatouille * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * My Little Pony: The Movie Worst Animal Movies * Norm of the North * The Nut Job (duology) * Foodfight! * Alvin and the Chipmunks (quadrilogy) * Open Season: Scared Silly * Ice Age (2, 4, and 5) * Mockbusters * Garfield (duology) * Howard the Duck * Home on the Range * G-Force * Scooby-Doo: The Movie duology * Disney's Buddies sequels * Chicken Little * Tappy Toes * Tentacolino * Doogal * Rio 2 * Ratatoing * The Bee Movie * Maya the Bee Movie * Where The Dead Go To Die Best Movies Based on Books * Wonder (2017) * Charlotte's Web (1973 and 2006) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * Coraline (2009) * Harry Potter franchise * Diary of a Wimpy Kid trilogy (Honorable Mention) * The Hunger Games quadrilogy (Honorable Mention) * Hugo (Honorable Mention) * Peanuts franchise (including the movie) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * The Polar Express (2004) * Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry (1978) * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * Ferdinand (2017) Worst Movies Based on Books * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) * Twilight * Howard the Duck * A Dog's Purpose (2017) "?" * Percy Jackson franchise "?" * 50 Shades of Gray * 50 Shades Darker Worst PBS Cartoons * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Word Girl * Sid the Science Kid * Super WHY! Best Cartoon Spinoffs * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * Pinky and the Brain * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Shaun the Sheep * The Legend of Korra * Justice League * Darkwing Duck * Pingu in the City (Pingu's Japanese reboot) * Batman Beyond * Count Duckula * Pokémon Chronicles * Tiny Toon Adventures * Daria Worst Nickelodeon Sitcoms Nominations (in no particular order) * Henry Danger * The Thundermans * Make it Pop * Bella & the Bulldogs * School of Rock * Marvin Marvin * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures * Supah Ninjas! * How to Rock * Glenn Martin DDS * Fred: The Show * Game Shakers * The Haunted Hathaways * Awesomeness TV Top "?" Best Pokemon Theme Songs Nominations (In No Particular Order) * Main Theme (Indigo League) * Pokémon World (Orange Islands) * Whole New World (Johto Journeys) * Born to be a Winner (Johto League Champions) * Believe in Me (Master Quest) * I Wanna Be a Hero (Advanced) * This Dream (Advanced Challenge) * Unbeatable (Advanced Battle) Best Sonic the Hedgehog Characters * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Dr. Eggman * Mighty the Armadillo * The Chaotix * Metal Sonic * Snively * Infinite Worst Sonic the Hedgehog Games * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Drift duology * Tails Skypartol * Tails Music maker * Sonic 06 * Sonic Forces "?" * Sonic's Schoolhouse * Shadow the Hedgehog "?" * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic Boom: Fire & ice * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystals Best Sonic the Hedgehog Games * Sonic Mania * Sonic the Hedgehog (original 16-bit trilogy) * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic CD * Sonic Advance (trilogy) * Sonic Unleashed * SegaSonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Adventure (duology) Sym-bionic Titans Episode * Shadows of Youth * A New Beginning * The Demon Within * I Am Octus * Lessons in Love * The Fortress of Deception * Roar of the White Dragon * Escape to Sherman High * Tashy 497 * The Steel Foe The Worst Reboots based on Good Classic Shows and Cartoons * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Teen Titans Go! * Ben 10 (2016) * Bill Nye Saves the World * Danger Mouse (2015) "?" * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * Bob the Builder (2015) * Inspector Gadget (2015) * Timmy Time “?” * The Garfield Show * Scooby-Doo remakes (1972-present) * Wabbit/New Looney Tunes (2015) “?” * Tom and Jerry Tales “?” * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 and 2014) * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon * Fuller House "?" Best Christmas Movies Nominations: * A Christmas Story * Elf * Home Alone (1 and 2) * The Santa Clause * It's a Wonderful Life * Die Hard * Gremlins * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * The Muppet Christmas Carol * A Christmas Carol (which one? Any of them!) * Arthur Christmas * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Lethal Weapon * Santa Claus: The Movie * Krampus * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Nativity! trilogy Best Christmas Specials Nominations: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Frosty the Snowman * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * A Year Without a Santa Claus * The Little Drummer Boy * Charlie Brown Christmas specials * Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas * The Snowman * Mickey's Christmas Carol * The Small One * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * Prep & Landing * Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation * Milo Murphy's Law: A Christmas Peril * A Muppet Family Christmas * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * The Christmas Toy * Olive, the Other Reindeer * South Park: A Woodland Critters Christmas * SpongeBob: Christmas Who? * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle "?" (you said you didn't like Ed, Edd n Eddy) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas * A Pinky and the Brain Christmas * Underrated Christmas Specials * A Merry Mirthworm Christmas * Christopher the Christmas Tree * The Town Santa Forgot * The Christmas Toy * Ziggy's Gift * Best Internet Celebrities Nominations: * James Rolfe (The Angry Video Game Nerd) * Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic) * Asalieri * Jem Reviews * Arin Hanson (Egoraptor/Game Grumps) * Jon Jafari (JonTronShow) * Ethan Klein (H3H3 Productions) * Ian Carter (iDubbbzTV) * Thomas Sanders * TomSka * Edd Gould (Eddsworld) * Chris O'Neil (OneyNG) * Zach Handel (PsychicPebbles) * Mark Edward Fischbach (Markiplier) * George "Joji" Miller (The Filthy Frank Show) * Jim Caddick (Caddicarus) * The Brothers Chaps (Homestar Runner) * Lindsay Ellis (Nostalgia Chick) * Andre Meadows (BlackNerdComedy) * Joe Vargas (Angry Joe) * How It Should Have Ended * Chris Stuckmann * Sr Pelo * The Anime Man * MatPat (Game Theory) * TeamFourStar (DBZ Abridged) * Boogie2988 * videogamedunkey * SMG4 * TheGamerFromMars * Butch Hartman (The Creator of Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom) * kitty0706 (Team Fabulous 2) * Hotdiggedydemon * Emer Prevost * RebelTaxi * EmperorLemon (YouTube Poop) * Anime America * Boxxy * Tay Zonday * Jon Bailey (The Epic Honest Trailer Voice) * Screen Junkies * TheOdd1sOut * Brock Baker (The Man of a Kajillion Voices) * The Crew of RoosterTeeth (Red vs Blue/RWBY/Etc) * ScrewAttack Gang * PhantomStrider (ME!) * Chad Bergström (Chadtronic) * Jeremy Scott and Chris Atkinson (creators of CinemaSins) * Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd (creators of ERB) Best Top 10 Lists *Worst Nickelodeon Shows *Best Modern Cartoons *Best Nickelodeon Shows *Best Internet Memories *Worst Movies of All Time *Best Cartoon Network Shows *Best Disney Movies *Worst Disney Movies *Most Controversial Cartoons Best Ready Jet Go! Episodes *My Fair Jet *Holidays in Boxwood Terrace *Lone Star *Tiny Blue Dot *Detective Mindy *Solar System Bake Off! *Constellation Prize *Jet's Time Machine *Satellite Selfie *Jet 2 *A Visit to the Planetarium *Project Pluto *Jet Can't Sleep *So Many Moons *Sunspot and the Great Red Spot *Date Night *Treehouse Space Station *Sounds Abound *Beep Has the Blues Best Songs from Bad Video Games * His World (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * Infinite (Sonic Forces) Best CGI Cartoons *Ready Jet Go! *ReBoot *Jimmy Neutron *321 Penguins! *The Backyardigans *Beware the Batman *Beat Bugs *Doc McStuffins *The Penguins of Madagascar *Dragons: Riders of Berk *All Hail King Julien *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *Trollhunters *Elena of Avalor *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggeley Winks *Jane and the Dragon *Ninjago *Miraculous Ladybug *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *The Octonauts *Puppy Dog Pals *Rolie Polie Olie *Sherriff Callie's Wild West *Sofia the First *Sonic Boom *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *TMNT 2012 *Thomas & Friends (season 13-present) *Transformers Prime *TRON: Uprising *Vampirina *VeggieTales *Wallykazam! *Zula Patrol Best YTPs *JoeysWorldTour Nutella (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BX0K5IfPMOA) *Stop Calling Me A Homo Or Else You Will Die (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vinv3BSgNhc) Best Forgotten Canadian Cartoons *Captain Flamingo (everything is well done from the voice acting to the designs to the storyline to the characters and list goes on.) *Flying Rhino Junior High *Seven Little Monsters *Skatoony *Pecola *Fugget About It *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog *Kid vs. Kat *Atomic Betty Best Religious Figures *Jesus Christ *Muhammad *Buddha *Guru Nanak Singh *Vishnu *Moses *Laozi *Confucius WORST List Nominations below (Best and Worst and Miscellaneous included): Top 3 Best / Worst Hanna Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best * Tom & Jerry (original series) * The Flintstones * Jonny Quest * Top Cat * Wacky Races (original series) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (Seasons 1-2) "?" * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Last three seasons)"?" * Space ghost: Coast to Coast Worst * Yo, Yogi! * The Snorks * The Smurfs * Scooby-Doo remakes (1972-present) * Hanna-Barbera Kids * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop "?" * Josie and the Pussycats * Casper and the Angels Top 6 Worst Disney Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) * A Guy Like You - Hunchback * Hannah Montana songs * Under the sea - The Little mermaid "?" * Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) * Bambi Song - Tra-la-la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) * All Liv And Maddie songs "?" * Disney Channel songs (from modern live-action shows) * Every songs from High School Musical * Fixer Upper from Frozen Top 10 Worst Cartoon Intros Nominations in no Particular Order * Thundercats (2011) * The Nutshack * Scaredy Squirrel *Breadwinners *My Life Me *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Teen Titans Go! *Baby Looney Tunes *Dora the Explorer *The Brothers Grunt *Peppa Pig *Pickle and Peanut *Wild Grinders *Caillou * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Mega Babies * Pac-man * Unikitty * Mr Pickles * Happy Tree Friends Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) * Coconut Fred * Peppermint Park * Ibi * Johnny Test * Sanjay and Craig * Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Pixel Pinkie * Wild Grinders * Josie and the pussycats * Miracle Star * Winx Club * Goober & The Ghost Chasers * Filly Funtasia * Herman & Katnip * Street Sharks * Vali (Russian Gravity Falls) * Vinni Pukh * Little Red Riding Hood (Video Brinquedo) Best Adult Animated Movies Nominations (In no particular order) * Akira * Persepolis * The Simpsons Movie * Anomalisa *Waltz with Bashir * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * Heavy Traffic * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie * Heavy Metal * Sausage Party Worst Cartoon Episodes of All Time * The Return of Slade (Teen Titans Go!) * Pedro is Late (Peppa Pig) * Caillou Joins the Circus (This episode became famous and infamous for Caillou's tantrum) * Frizzle of the Future (Magic School Bus Rides Again) * A Pal For Gary (Spongebob Season 7) * Baby Winky Comes Home (Dora the Explorer) * Love Loaf (Breadwinners) * Hospital (Peppa Pig) * The Terrible Wrath of the Inca Mask (Potlach) * Sundae Muddy Sundae (Total Drama All Stars) * Follow That Orange (Annoying Orange) * Painbow (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) * The Flying Hat (Toopy and Binoo) * The True Meaning of Christmas (Teen Titans Go!) * Spongebob, You're Fired (Spongebob Season 9A) * Edmond Elephant's Birthday (Peppa Pig) (This holds the record for the most crying in Peppa Pig) * Brian's a Bad Father (Modern "Family Guy") * David Rocked Goliath (Booples) * Pick a Nose (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Caillou Helps Out (Caillou) * One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Season 7) * Fresh Heir (Family Guy) * The Splinter (Spongebob Season 6) * Mom for a Day (Caillou) (Rosie cries throughout the episode) * Ren Seeks Help (Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) * Little Yellow Book (SpongeBob Season 9A) * Molly Mole (Peppa Pig) * Big Brother Caillou (Caillou) (Caillou (as a 2 1/2 year old) pinches his newborn sister Rosie and his father doesn't even scold him) * Boys vs. Girls (Teen Titans Go!) * Herpe's the Love Sore (Modern "Family Guy") * Meaty Dreamy (12 oz. Mouse) * $100 (We Bare Bears) * Boating Buddies (SpongeBob Season 6) * Max's Super Cape (Max and Ruby) (It's about Ruby taking care of a baby named Huffington who doesn't stop moaning throughout episode and in the end, he wants Max's cape for playing superheroes) * Straight Illin' (Clarence) * Muscle C.O.P.S; Cold Hard Cash (Sanjay and Craig) * Fireman Max (Max and Ruby) (Listening to two minutes of three sirens going off at the same time) * Family Gay (Modern "Family Guy") * Wonky Whistle (Thomas and Friends Season 15) * Kootie Pie Rocks (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) * Fart Baby (Sanjay and Craig) * Fairweather Friends (Angela Anaconda) * Angelina's Baby Sister (Angelina Ballerina) (This also holds the record for the most crying in Angelina Ballerina) * Are Ewe Afraid? (Ewe Know) * Seahorse Seashell Party (Family Guy) * Angelina at the Fair (Angelina Ballerina) * Pet Sitter Pat (Spongebob Season 8) * Smile Bones (Teen Titans Go) * Mister Skinnylegs (Peppa Pig) (This one was banned in Australia because it says that spiders are not to be feared) * How To Noob The Science Fair (Supernoobs) * Angelina and the Silver Locket (Angelina's baby sister Polly cries in an ear-grating manner) * Grandpa Pig’s Train to the Rescue (Peppa Pig) * Power of Four (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Spider Web (Peppa Pig) (This one was also banned in Australia for the same reasons as the Mister Skinnylegs episode) * ABC Animals (Dora the Explorer) * Captain Daddy Dog (Peppa Pig) * Cold War (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Making Decisions (Dorbees) * Generic Holiday Special (Annoying Orange) * Little Octi Lost (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) * The Dragon Bully (Nella the Princess Knight) (Black and white morality scattered throughout, and handles bullying poorly) * The Royal Visit (Sunny Day) (Dominica is a HORRIBLE character, and it has an ear-bleeding pop song in it that is so bad, it makes Hannah Montana's discography look immaculate) * I Only Have Eyespots For You (Splash and Bubbles) (The episode revolves around Splash and his friends stalking Splash's crush Iris) * Tae Kwon Bro (Pickle and Peanut) (Defies all Tae Kwon Do logic like earning your yellow belt by giving your master gas station snacks) * Brawl In The Family (The Loud House) (The entire episode is Lori and Leni fighting, then all the sisters fight because Lincoln tried to resolve it, and then Lincoln leaves the house and everything is fine. WHAT?) * No Such Luck (The Loud House) * Not All Dogs Go To Heaven (Family Guy) (The entire episode is full of offensive and unfunny Christian and Atheist stereotypes. Brian is abused by everyone just for being an athiest, and later on he is called "Worse Than Hitler".) * The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (PAW Patrol) (The pups sing with ear-bleeding voices over and over with silly attempts to fill in a line; meanwhile, Mayor Humdinger kidnaps penguins and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew get lost. Not to mention Tracker getting annoyingly excited over snow, despite being intolerant to cold. And instead of helping right away, the pups snowboard. Countless bad morals and plot holes. Even the toxic fanbase was disappointed.) Worst Pokémon Episodes * The Bicker the Better * Turning Over a New Bayleef * Challenge of the Samurai "?" * Pokemon Scent-sation * Electric Soldier Porygon * The Kangaskhan Kid * So Close, Yet So Farfetch'd * Clemont's Got a Secret (*cough cough* Serena) * Bibarel Gnaws Best * A Double Dilemma Saddest Cartoon Episodes *A Regular Epic Final Battle (Regular Show) *One Doesn't Walk into Moscow (Countryballs) *Goodbye Daddy (Countryballs) *Have You Seen This Snail? (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Son of Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) "?" *The Mountains of Beyond (David the Gnome) *Mother's Day (Rugrats) *Marge be Not Proud (The Simpsons) *I Remember You (Adventure Time) *Baby Doll (Batman: The Animated Series) *Mother Simpson (The Simpsons) *Feed the Kitty (Looney Tunes) *Pigeon Man (Hey Arnold!) *Put It Down (South Park) *Tales of Ba Sing Se (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *How Long is Forever? (Teen Titans) *The Luck of the Fryish (Futurama) *You're Getting Old (South Park) *Remembrance of Courage Past (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Lisa's Substitute (The Simpsons) *Jurassic Bark (Futurama) *Weirdmageddon Part 3 (Gravity Falls) *Cookie Chomper III (Alvin & The Chipmunks) *Heart of Ice (Batman; The Animated Series) *Up The Down Steroid (South Park) *Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1 (Miraculous Ladybug) *Kenny Dies (South Park) *Yuri and the Bear (We Bare Bears) *Blue Cat Blues (Tom and Jerry) *The Hero (Amazing World of Gumball) *One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Squarepants) *Off Colors (Steven Universe) *Grandma's Kisses (Spongebob Squarepants) *Twilight's Kingdom (MLP: FIM) "?" *Littlest Pet Street (Littlest Pet Shop) *Kick The Bucket and Alternate Reality Show (Inanimate Insanity II) *Gemcation (Steven Universe) *XCIX (Samurai Jack) *Times Change (Teen Titans) *Jedi Night (Star Wars Rebels) Worst Ready Jet Go! Episodes *Sean's Year in Space *Face on the Fritz *Round and Round *Mindy's Weather Report Worst Animated Sequels (Pt. 2) * Rio 2 * Home Alone (3, 4, and 5) * Ice Age (2, 4, and 5) * Cars 2 * Planes 2 * Madagascar 3 * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Hoodwinked 2 * Happy Feet 2 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2011 Best: * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Rio * Rango * Arthur Christmas * The Adventures of Tintin * Puss in Boots Worst: * Gnomeo and Juliet "?" * Mars Needs Moms * Cars 2 * Hoodwinked 2 * Happy Feet 2 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2012 Best: * Paranorman * Arietty * Brave * Rise of the Guardians * Wreck it Ralph * Wolf Children * Scooby-Doo! Mask of Blue Falcon Worst: * Ice Age 4 * Hotel Transylvania (by Genndy Tartakovsky, the creator of Dexter's Lab, Samurai Jack, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Frankenweenie * Madagascar 3 * Lorax * Where The Dead Go To Die *Foodfight! Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2013 Best * Frozen * Despicable Me 2 "?" * Monsters University * Epic * The Croods * Underdogs Worst * Planes * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Escape From Planet Earth * Free Birds * Walking with Dinosaurs * Turbo *Foodfight! Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2014 Best * Big Hero 6 * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Lego Movie * The Book of Life * The Wind Rises (technically 2013) * The Boxtrolls * Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery * Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy Worst * Legend of Oz: Dorothy's Return * Maya the Bee Movie (Strider says this film is boring) * The Nut Job * Planes 2 * Rio 2 * Penguins of Madagascar * Mr. Peabody and Sherman "?" (Strider once claimed that he loved this movie.) * Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2017 Best * Cars 3 * The Lego Batman Movie * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * My Little Pony: The Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie "?" * Despicable Me 3 * Coco * A Silent Voice Worst * The Emoji Movie * Spark: A Space Tail * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * The Boss Baby "?" * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania * The Star * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Shountown * Woody Woodpecker "?" (Does this count?) Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2015 Best * Inside Out * Spongebob Movie 2 * The Peanuts Movie * The Good Dinosaur * Shaun the Sheep Movie Worst * Strange Magic * Hotel Transylvania 2 "?" * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys "?" * Home * Minions "?" Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2016 Best * Moana * Zootopia * Sing * Sausage Party * Storks * Kubo and the 2 Strings * Finding Dory * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Red Turtle Worst * Norm of the North * Ice Age 5 * The Wild Life * Ratchet and Clank * Trolls * The Little Prince * The Secret Life of Pets "?" * The Angry Birds Movie "?" (you said it was decent) * My Life As A Zucchini Worst CGI Cartoons *Planet Sheen *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Animal Mechanicals *Back at the Barnyard *Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Bob the Builder 2015 *Boys of Valor *Bratz *Bubble Guppies *Care Bears: Welcome to Care a Lot *Chop Socky Chooks *Chuggington *Father of the Pride *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Monsters vs Aliens 2013 *Erky Perky *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fleabag Monkeyface *Franklin and Friends *Handy Manny *The Hive *Inspector Gadget 2015 *Legends of Chima *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mike the Knight *Miles from Tomorrowland *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *PAW Patrol *Peter Rabbit "?" *Rabbids Invasion *Rusty Rivets *Sid the Science Kid *Shimmer and Shine season 2-present *Special Agent Oso "?" *Splash and Bubbles *Top Wing *VeggieTales in the House *Winx Club (sometimes during seasons 5 and 6) *WordWorld *Zack and Quack Worst Christmas Movies Nominations: * Santa Claus Conquers the Martians * Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) * Home Alone (3, 4, and 5) * Christmas with the Kranks * Alpha & Omega sequels * Jack Frost (1998) * Deck the Halls * I'll Be Home for Christmas * The 3 Dogateers * Christmas Eve on Pac-Land * TMNT: We Wish You a Turtles Christmas * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie! * A Christmas Story 2 * How The Grinch Stole Christmas! (2000) * Elf Bowling: The Movie * The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * Eight Crazy Nights * Christmas at New York (MondoTV) * Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) "?" *The Star "?" - Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) may not actually be considered a Christmas movie... Worst Christmas Specials Nominations * Star Wars: The Holiday Special * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Generic Holiday Special * Rapsittie Street Kids * The Christmas Tree * Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer * Barney: Night Before Christmas - The Movie * Cricket of the Hearth * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman * A Special Sesame Street Christmas * Nestor, the Long-Eared Donkey * Dexter vs Santa Claus Worst Vehicle Cartoons *Thomas and Friends Big World Big Adventures *Chuggington *The Transporters (creepy Thomas knockoff for kids with autism: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kU_CQGWBsU) *Toy Train Story (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3nzbRBwayM) *Chuggington *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Bob the Builder 2015 *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *I Love Airplanes! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWN0Lf_f3zg) *TUGS (if you must) *Planes *Cars 2 Worst Adult Animated Movies Nominations * Where the Dead Go to Die * C Students Pylit * Hell and Back * Drawn Together: The Movie * Eight Crazy Nights Worst Animal Cartoons Listed as an option for an upcoming list in the comment section. Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Paddy the Pelican *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Rabbids Invasion *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Happy Tree Friends "?" *Almost Naked Animals *Mr. Pickles *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *Angelina Ballerina (original and The Next Steps) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Battletoads *Max and Ruby *Peppa Pig *Quack Pack *Potlach *Scaredy Squirrel *Breadwinners *Yo, Yogi *Baby Looney Tunes *Loonatics Unleashed Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Bad GoAnimate Cartoons *C Students-Pylit *Annoying Orange "?" *Group 5 *Finger Family/Spiderman and Elsa/Dark Peppa Pig/Suprise Egg and Play Doh videos (YouTube Kids Cartoons) *Happy Tree Friends "?" *Inanimate Insanity *The Goddamn George Liquor Prnogram by John Kricfalusi (the creator of Ren and Stimpy) *Weekend Pussy (Cat) Hunt by John Kricfalusi (the creator of Ren and Stimpy) *Mugman *Try Not to Laugh (Cartoons) *The Slim Shady Show *SuperFuckers Best religious cartoons *Veggietales *Buck Denver asks what's in the bible *Superbook (both anime and computer animated) *Micah's super vlog *Paws and tales *Whirl (both ada and friends, and leo and friends) *re:form *3-2-1 penguins Worst and Best Girls Cartoons Now released Original idea of Worst/Best Girls' Cartoons mentioned in the commentary for Worst Netflix Cartoons. (Strider note: I originally found the idea here though :) ) Worst Reviewers *TheMysteriousMrEnter *JoeysWorldTour *Irate Gamer *NC17Productions *SammyClassicSonicFan *Matthew Davis Media *RowdyC (TV Trash) *Nikosafer1 (Kouliousis) Worst Flags in History *Libya (1977-2011) *Provo, Utah (1985-2015) *Hezbollah *Pocatello (2011-2017) *Benin Empire *Georgia (2001-2003) *Nazi Germany *Nebraska *ISIS (for the misuse of Islamic symbols) Most Disgusting Fast Food Items *Meat Mountain (Arby's) *Windows 7 Whopper (Burger King) *Triple Whopper (Burger King) *Whopperito (Burger King) Worst Challenges *Salt and Ice Challenge *Kylie Jenner Challenge *Tide Pod Challenge *Blue Whale Challenge *Cinnamon Challenge *Condom Challenge *Fire Challenge *Duct Tape Challenge Phone Numbers You Should Never Call (DO NOT ATTEMPT to call or press the number if you viewing this on a mobile device. Do not even click these numbers.) *999-999-9999 (instant death) *The Red Numbers (high-pitched sounds that scramble your brain and may kill you) *20 20 20 20 (someone telling you that Susie is dying) *126-743-65025 (creepy sounds) *630-296-7536 (hitman company) *090-4444-444 (7 days of life left) *666-666-6666 (just don't) Best/Worst Celebrity Cartoons Best: *Mike Tyson Mysteries *I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali Worst: * The Slim Shady Show * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Hammerman * Kid 'n Play Best Horror Channels *Reignbot *Night Mind Songs With a Secret Meaning *Nena: 99 Balloons (nuclear war) *Los del Rio: Macarena (a girl cheating on her boyfriend) Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes Category:Adult Swim